Seth (Earth-616)
Sutekh, Seteh, Setekh, The Serpent God, Lord of the Unliving, Typhon | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Geb (father); Nut (mother); Osiris (brother); Isis (sister); Nepthys (sister/former wife); Horus, Anubis (nephews); Shu (grandfather); Tefnut (grandmother); Atum-Ra (great-grandfather); Neith (great-grandmother); Khasekhemwy Khasekhemui (alleged son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Abydos (Egyptian Underworld) | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 395 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Missing right hand | Citizenship = Heliopolis | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = God of death misfortune, evil & chaos; usurper of death; conqueror | Education = | Origin = Ennead | PlaceOfBirth = Heliopolis | Creators = Roy Thomas; Bill Mantlo; Sal Buscema | First = Thor #240 | First2 = | HistoryText = Seth, the brother of Osiris, has long warred against his fellow deities. At some point after Vanir adventurers had molded the empire of Egypt out of what in the Hyborian Age had been Stygia, Seth impersonated the Elder God Set and stole his worshippers. He did this with the aid of Grog. Circa 2950 BCE, Seth appeared to En Sabah Nur, who later became Apocalypse. Circa 1250 BCE, Seth created two demons (Gog and Magog) to attack the Hebrew despot Moses, but a pharaoh imprisoned these demons. Finally, around the year 30 BCE, Seth finally defeated and imprisoned some of his fellow gods for centuries. They were freed millennia later by Thor and Odin. In the fight against Odin, Seth lost his hand. He returned to Earth and attacked Donald Blake during an operation and fought Thor and the Thing. Within the last twenty years, Seth had rats gnaw on Yggdrasil. One of his servants guarding the rats, defeated by Balder and Sif, turned to ashes. | Powers = Seth possesses various superhuman abilities, some of which are common to all of the Gods Of Heliopolis. Superhuman Strength: Seth is among the physical strongest of all of the Egyptian Gods and was capable of lifting about 70 tons. However, since the loss of his right hand, he cannot lift or throw tremendous amounts of weight. Superhuman Speed: Seth is capable of running or moving at speeds much faster than that of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Seth's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of human beings, even less than most other members of his race. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Seth's body is highly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: If injured, Seth is capable of healing with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, Seth is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Immortality: Like all other members of his race, Seth has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to the effects of aging. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Energy Manipulation: Seth is capable of manipulating hellfire, much in the same way as Ghost Rider. Seth's favorite tactic is to burn an individual with the "Mark of Seth". The mark signifies that if Seth and the marked one meets again, one of them is fated to die. Seth is also capable of channeling highly destructive beams of force from his eyes, which is one of his preferred tactics since the loss of his right hand. Seth can also channel the energies of his body to cause an individual to die with a single touch. When he desires to, Seth is capable of teleporting himself across great distances or between dimensions. Shapeshifting: Seth does possess at least some ability to change his physical form. It is known that he is capable of transforming himself into a gigantic serpent. | Abilities = * Super-Genius Intelligence: Seth has a brilliant mind rivaling the best in the Universe. * Skilled Unarmed Combatant: Seth is a good hand to hand combatant. However, he is much more adept at using his energy powers in combat situations since the loss of his hand. * Mystical Knowledge: He also has great knowledge of arcane and mystical lore. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = Seth | Wikipedia = Seth | Links = * Seth on the Marvel Appendex * Seth at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:One Hand Category:Regeneration Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Senses Category:Death Deities Category:Seth Family Category:Evil Deities Category:Chaos Deities Category:Geb & Nut Family Category:Nephthys Family Category:Mythological Figures